


Stuck Soulmate!AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [19]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Stuck Soulmate!AU

When you were younger, you loved to sing. You sang The Wheels on The Bus for a week straight, and  absolutely nobody told you stop. They all knew that it wasn’t your fault, you just couldn’t help but sing it. Whenever your soulmate had a song stuck in their head, you would sing it. This usually wasn’t a problem for you, except for the few times you would sing in the middle of a school assembly or something. As you grew up, you would sing different songs, some songs you had never heard of. And of course, your soulmate would sing the songs that were stuck in your head.

You would try your best not to think of inappropriate songs, but every once in a while, you couldn’t help but do so. You would intentionally get cute songs stuck in your head, hoping your soulmate would get the hint, but he just thought you had a weird taste in music. You hoped that your soulmate was alone when you thought of  “Low” by Flo Rida, but for all you knew, he could’ve been surrounded by church officials…which he was. Throughout his life, Calum struggled to keep your songs to himself. The number of times he burst out singing offensive novelty rap were countless. The few times he had done it in class he had gotten in quite a bit of trouble, and that’s when he started to try ignoring what you were thinking of. Didn’t matter if it was Usher or Ingrid Michaelson, he wasn’t interested. 

As you both got older, you learned to be more careful with what songs you got stuck in your head. He would think of all his favorite songs, hoping that you would like them. Days later he’d suddenly think of the song and feel happy knowing that you were listening to the music he thought of. Things went back a forth for a while, and the two of you were just playing new music for each other to stay entertained. If he was angry, you would know because he’d have hard rock music stuck in his head, and if he was sad he’d listen to sad sounding R&B. During these times, you’d think about some happier songs, in hopes that he might feel better, and normally, he did.

One day, you were sitting in bed reading, when you started to hear waves crashing. You walked around the house and asked your parents, but you were the only one who heard the waves. After a few minutes you heard a faint voice, “Carry on…let the good times roll.” That line kept repeating, and you were confused as to why your soulmate was playing it. You’d never heard it before, but it was so catchy. You tried looking up the lyrics, but found nothing. You hummed along to it, and after a minute you thought of you own lyric, “Sail along, let your path unfold.”  You sang the two lines to yourself over and over, and minutes later you heard music, “It won’t be long, won’t be long, won’t be long.” Your soulmate was actually building a song with you. After a few minutes you completely forgot about it though, and went to go work on making dinner.

A few month later, your friend pulled up a song from her favorite band. As you listened to the songs, you began to recognize them. they were all songs that your soulmate had been writing. Your friend was happy to tell you all about the band, and so you went home that night and began searching the internet. You found the four of them, and tried to think of a way to see who exactly it was. You searched up some of the band’s older music and started singing along to it, “We’ll never be as young as we are now, it’s time to leave this old black and white town!” You started singing as loud as you could to overpower what he was listening to, but nothing happened.

An hour later, you checked your phone and started scrolling through your Twitter. That’s when you saw videos from the band’s concert earlier that night. Everybody was sharing the video where Calum started singing “Never Be” in the middle of “She’s Kinda Hot.” Bingo. You squealed with excitement, knowing you knew who your soulmate was, and now you knew how to get his attention. 

The next week, they were recording in your city, and you waited outside the studio with a ton of other fans. As he was taking pictures you started thinking of a song, “Do your chain hang low? Do it wobble to the floor?” As you continued thinking of it, Calum started laughing uncontrollably. You decided that this was your chance, you had the people around you start pushing security, so you could get past them. 

And the second you had, you pointed at Calum and shouted, “DO YOUR CHAIN HANG LOW?” 

His eyes went wide, he jumped, and pointed at you shouting, “DO IT WOBBLE TO THE FLOOR?” 

You both started laughing and he ran up to you, picking you up in a hug, “It’s you!”

You smiled and hugged him back, “I can’t believe I found you!”

Calum set you down and kissed your forehead, “By the way, what’s your name?”

“Y/n.”

You smiled at him, and he knew exactly why. In his head, he was already writing songs about you.

 


End file.
